


I'm not going to hurt you

by Electric_Monet



Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Takin' Over the Asylum, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Gore, Campbell is traumatized, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutilation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Boys, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Monet/pseuds/Electric_Monet
Summary: Campbell's late-night walk takes a turn for the worst when he gets attacked by a rogue vampire.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	I'm not going to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, thought you had seen the last of me but NO! This rare pair is kicking my ass and I am going to snap. This story is shit if I'm being honest with you guys, it's been in my drafts for too long and i want to get rid of it, lol. Jokes aside i truly enjoy writing about these boys, but due to my mental health problems and my bad English it got delayed.
> 
> This prompt was sent to me on Tumblr by @let-me-dream-with-the-stars. 
> 
> Side-note: if Michael or Georgia's husband read this I'm going to be very disappointed in them .  
> Stop lurking

The forest floor was damp against his skin, soaking his clothes. He could feel his blood running through his veins and existing from the two slices on his forehead and upper arm. Everything around him was a blur, his attacker had thrown him with so much force that he had wound up at least 30 feet away from him. The impact with the ground had disoriented him and, once he had stopped rolling on the ground, he felt a sense of euphoria and calmness, he didn't feel any pain at first but quickly it hit him like a lightning bolt. The pleasant feeling faded and panic set in. He just wanted to go for a walk, why did he have to pay for his mistake with his life?

His mind caught up with him, telling him that he was in a life or death situation. He made a desperate attempt to climb back to his feet, he had to get out of here. Pain shot through his spine almost sending him back to the ground. He looked up at his attacker, who was calmly approaching him as if he was taking a stroll. The figure was dressed in dark clothes that hugged his tall form almost flawlessly. There was an aura of darkness that hung off him like a dead man on a noose, something twisted and Campbell wasn't willing to stay around long enough to find out what it was. 

He took a step backwards not daring to look away from the being in front of him. What caught the younger man's attention was the monster's eyes. They had the colour of pure gold, he could see them, shining in the darkness, studying his every movement, uncovering his weakest points. He was waiting for an opening, that was obvious, the perfect moment to launch at him yet he remained with his back straight and his hands clasped behind him. he was confident, a little too confident almost arrogant. The monster opened his mouth to give him a crooked smiling, revealing his sharp fangs that were covered with something black.

'Get out of here', his mind screamed at him.

Campbell ran for his life, the thing didn't follow at first, giving Campbell false hope that he could outrun him, but soon he could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to him at an alarmingly fast pace. Then it dawned on him. The monster was playing with him, he had given him a headstart to make the chase more entertaining for him. He made a desperate attempt to lose him by making sharp turns around the trees but that only made him more exhausted. The pain on his back was turning to agony with each step he took almost making him see spots in his vision. 

He felt the monster’s hand grasp the collar of his shirt, pulling him against his body, and the other wrap around his neck, digging his claws into his skin. 

"Well aren't you a pretty picture, no wonder he chose you as his whore", said the monster. His breath smelled like iron and something rotten, making Campbell almost gag. He tossed an turned trying to get out of the monster's unbending grip which resulted in his claws driving deeper and deeper into his flesh, drawing blood. The monster dipped down his head and licked the red pearls that threatened to dribble down Campbell's neck and then mashed his lips on the nape of his neck. Campbell felt like he was about to choke, his entire body drew up, rigid, face surely paling. His teeth pressed together. He didn’t understand what that creep wanted from him, he hadn’t done anything to him or anyone else, he barely left the asylum, for God’s sake!

“Let me go, you bastard!’, he cried. 

"Such a pretty boy you are, maybe I could turn you, keep you in my bed, rip you apart every night", the monster's tongue met the back of Campbell's ear. He couldn't help but cringe, his chest was heaving, his body was on the verge of passing out from the sear terror he was experiencing, but he wasn't going to give up the fight. When the monster's hand moved to caress his lips, Campbell, high on adrenaline, made a move for it.

He bit down as hard as he possibly could, feeling the skin and bones break under the pressure of his teeth, separating three fingers from the monster's hand. Roars of pain filled the forest and the monster fell on his knees, gripping his injured hand, losing his grasp on the younger man.

Campbell spit out the three digits and took off running again as fast as he could. He could hear the monster cursing and crying in the distance and as long as he could still hear him, he wasn't going to stop running. And then he felt it. The monster had caught up with him again within a blink of an eye. His blood-soaked body tackling him to the ground. How fast was this thing?

Campbell tried to get up again only to be gifted with a kick to his abdomen, knocking the air out him. The monster made a sound that resembled a laugh and kicked him repeatedly, this time on his ribs. Campbell screamed from the brutal assault on his body, the agony and panic burning him from the inside out, each hit more powerful than the last. 

Suddenly all came to a halt and the monster started to talk. 

"You know," he said as he pressed down on Campbell's head with the bottom of his shoe "the good news is that despite reeking of that foul lycan smell, he hasn't made you his mate."

"What are you talking about, you fucking bastard", he managed to wheeze out. He could hear his own heartbeat in his chest as if it wanted to break out of his body.

The monster leaned down, balancing his weight on Campbell's face. Ignoring his question.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to put so much of a fight, but now that I have you under my heel, I'm going to enjoy making you suffer. Can you imagine how devastated he would be after he finds out you are dead?"

His stomach dropped. He screamed at the top of lungs, calling for help. Tears filled his eyes blocking his vision, at least he wouldn't have to see what was going to happen to him. He was about to die, oh God, he was going to die and he was going to die alone. He tried to fight back, get away from the monster but he was too strong. The last bit of hope he had left abandoned him leaving him to his fate. The monster took a knife and aimed at the back of his neck, letting Campbell get a taste of what was about to happen to him. One thing was sure, this was going to be a slow and painful death. 

His mind drifted to a happier place, struggling to protect him from the torture he was about to experience. It settled on a memory of Lucian. They were in bed and the older man was smiling at him, they had just woken up, his hand was caressing his cheek, lovingly. He looked beautiful dressed in white with his hair loose, falling in soft waves on his pillow. It was the first night they had spent together in the privacy of Lucian's flat. They had stayed up all night talking about anything that crossed their minds at the time, places they would visit, things they would do, movies to see, even more boring stuff like Campbell’s childhood. It was a snowy morning in Glasgow so they had decided to spend the day in bed, Lucian didn’t have to go to Wales to work for another two days and they had to make the best of that time. Campbell moved closer to his boyfriend and laid his face on his chest, soaking in his warmth.

"I love you"

These three words left his lips. His last desperate attempt to say goodbye to his partner even if he wasn't there to hear him.

Campbell wouldn't hear the growl behind him nor the sound of a body being mauled beyond recognition. Nor would he see a 7-foot tall beast transform into his partner.

Needless to say, Lucian's blood was boiling with fury. Behind him was a pool of organs, bones and blood, all of which used to compose a vampire. He had lost his mind when he sensed Campbell’s distressed and dripped everything to find him. Once he saw the vampire holding the knife ready to bury it on him he attacked without a second thought, consumed by a cloud of bloodlust. He dared not consume a single drop of that vampire's evil blood, not after what he had done. If he had the time he would have skinned him alive and break every bone down to dust. But now he had more a serious matter on his hands. He took a deep breath willing his fangs and claws to take a more human shape.

Lucian ran to where his boyfriend laid and dropped to his knees. Campbell was under a mental shock, his breathing was fast and uneven, his body was trembling from fear and the lycan could smell the adrenaline pumping through his veins. So he had to carefully drive him back to reality. 

He put some distance between them, giving Campbell enough space to get away from him, and laid down on the ground next to him so he wouldn't be standing over him like that vampire did, making sure that his boyfriend would be able to see his face clearly. The less distressed he felt, the better. He placed his hand on his lover's hair and brush some of the unruly strands behind his ear. He noticed the blood that stained his angelic face and fury filled his heart once again. He should've made that bastard suffer even more for even daring to lay a finger on his beloved. He was going to massacre each and every vampire that had the guts to even look at him, and he was going to enjoy it. He was going to protect him until his last breath.

"Campbell? I'm here, you are safe. Please focus on my voice", he spoke softly while petting his hair.

"Campbell, come back to me please.", he begged. They had to get out of here before anyone showed up.

The fog in the younger man's eyes began to fade and he came to his senses. He let out a strangled yell and he shot back with as much leverage his legs could master, trying put some distance between himself and a potential threat. There were no signs of recognition on his face. 

"Shhh... it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you", Lucian said as he got to his knees and held his hands upright, showing that he didn't have a weapon on him.

"L-Lucian?", Campbell couldn't believe it, he was alive and Lucian was there next to him.

He threw himself at his partner, burying his face in his broad chest, feeling his arms come around him as a sob rose in his throat. He didn't hold back his cries and let his tears soak through Lucian’s shirt. The lycan only held him closer, rocking gently back and forth, murmuring gentle soothing noises into Campbell’s hair.

They stayed like this until Campbell felt drained. He wanted to stay in his embrace forever, it was the only place he felt truly safe.

"What happened to…", he whispered.

"I took care of it, he won't hurt you ever again", Lucian answered and kissed the top of his head. He continued to rock them back and forth, he had seen mothers do that to get their child to calm down, he hadn't been able to understand it then but know this gentle movement felt almost hypnotic. He petted his hair and kissed his lover's tears from his face.

They couldn't go to the police, that's for sure, Campbell thought. Who would believe him? A loonie that got assaulted in the middle of a forest, what a joke. They were going to contact the asylum and then his parents and then he'd be sanctioned for the rest of his life. No more radio, no more music, no more visits from Lucian. Maybe it would be best for both of them if he didn't talk about this. He'd have to suffer in silence for the rest of his life but he had Lucian with him to help him.

The lycan's thoughts ran rampant. He had seen that vampire before, hundreds of years ago, in Viktor's castle. He wasn't powerful or important to the coven then and, by the looks of it, he still was at the bottom of the food chain. He hadn't been fed in at least a few weeks, so it was obvious the council hadn't sent him on a mission. He was just looking for a reason to prove himself to them by taking Campbell hostage. He wouldn't be missed to the vampire council, that was a fact.

"I want to go home", said Campbell.

"I can take you back to the asylum after we go to the hospita-"

"No, no hospital, no asylum, I want to go to yours", he sobbed, clutching Lucian's shirt. What would he tell them? What if they blamed Lucian? It was all too risky.

The older man felt his chest tighten, his boyfriend's cries were pulling on his heartstrings. It was physically painful to see him in such a state. If he took Campbell with him he'd be safe until everything was taken care of, plus he was hundreds of years old, he knew how to treat wounds like Campbell had. So it was settled.

"Can you walk? I left my car near the road, it's not that far from here, but I could always carry you there"

He tried to get up but a sharp pain shot through his sides, leaving him gasping for air. Lucian caught him before he could reach the ground. He took Campbell in his arms and walked solemnly. Campbell buried his face in his chest, muffing his cries with his shirt. The smell of Lucian's coat was comforting, it took his mind away from the horrible taste of rotten flesh in his mouth, he could still feel how the bones cracked from the force of his jaw, it was hair-raising, to say the least.

The drive to Lucian's flat was short and uneventful. Campbell had calmed down by the time they reached the door. Lucian led him to the bathroom to get him patched up, the cuts were shallow but what he was worried about was the bruises on his torso.

"Do you want to take a shower? I've got a spare toothbrush in the cabinet and some clothes that would fit you", he said.

Campbell nodded but as Lucian made a move to leave he grabbed his hand.

"Could you stay with me?", he begged.

"Alright", he responded and took a sit on the closed toilet lid, facing away from his boyfriend, who was undressing. He'd have to make some calls to some contacts he had in Scotland to keep an eye on him. If word got out that he was affiliated with the leader of the Lycans he'd be in grave danger. 

Ten minutes passed and he remained with his back turned, Campbell trusted him to keep him safe and that’s what he was going to do. 

"Lucian, can you pass me a towel?"

Lucian did what he was told without looking at his boyfriend's bare body, his personal space had been violated a few hours ago, he wouldn't add insult to injury. He helped Campbell out of the shower and moved him so he could sit down on the closed toilet lid.

He got busy, washed his hands, and began cleaning and applying plasters to Campbell's wounds. The rest of the procedure was spent in silence, apart from a few quiet whimpers from him when the disinfectant came to contact with the cuts. 

"I'm going to check if you broke something, tell me if it hurts too much, ok?"

Campbell just nodded and braced himself for what was going to happen.

Lucian worked swiftly and accurately, tracing each bone carefully so as to not cause any more pain. Tears slid from Campbell's tightly shut eyes, and he choked on a sob of pain as he fought the urge to shove his partner away from him or curl up against the agony tearing through his body.

"We are almost finished, do you want to take a break?", he asked.

" No, I can do this", Campbell replied stubbornly.

The older man continued with the examination and once he got it done, he was relieved to find out that there were no broken or cracked bones. He didn't wrap his ribs because it would do more harm than good.

By the time he was done Campbell's eyes were almost closed and he was drowsing. "All done," Lucian said as he carefully patted his shoulder. "Ready to go to bed?" He rested his hand atop his lover's cheek, wishing he could remove some of the pain.

"Can I wash my mouth first?", the Scotsman asked.

Lucian gave him a toothbrush and waited for him to clean up. He wouldn't admit it but he was proud of Campbell for being resourceful during the fight, maybe he could teach him how to defend himself and how to use a weapon.

Once Campbell was done Lucian helped him lay down on the mattress and got him some ice packs, which were wrapped in some fabric, for his ribs.

"Shite, it's cold", Campbell whined when the ice packs made contact with his skin.

"I know, but it will help with the swelling"

Ten minutes passed and Lucian removed them. He then went to his closest and got some clothes for Campbell to sleep in. He let his partner change in peace and went to his kitchen to make a quick phone call to the asylum, telling them that he was staying with him for the night. Tomorrow he would have to call his contract.

Lucian changed his clothes and got to bed, his boyfriend immediately huddling up next to him. He looked so small next to him, fragile even, but the lycan knew looks could be deceiving. If it weren't for his courage he would have been dead, humans don't always encounter a vampire and live to tell the story. 

TURN HIM.

TURN HIM.

TURN HIM.

YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIM IF YOU DON'T. NOW IS YOUR CHANCE. DO IT.

"Lucian?", Campbell muttered.

"Yes"

The younger man smiled and said:

"Thank you"

His eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep leaving Lucian in a state of turmoil. Lucian nuzzled his neck, trying to get rid of the intrusive thoughts. If it came down to turning him or letting him live his life as it is were he would respect Campbell's choice. He had to control himself around him, he was not an animal that needed to be kept on a leash like Victor made him believe.

Lucian didn't sleep that night he was too afraid to let Campbell out of his sight. They would have to make some excuse about his bruises and cuts so the asylum wouldn't call the police...falling down from a tree after trying to rescue a cat did sound like something Campbell would do and that would explain the bruises on his chest, they have to discuss in the morning, get their story straight. The carcass of the vampire would turn to dust once the sun rose, leaving no trace behind. 

He gazes down at his lover's face, he had almost lost him that night. He was too careless, too naive and now he was paying the price. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him from his life forever, it was too much for his heart to handle. Before he had met him at the asylum's fundraiser he had spent his time brooding and drowning himself in his research, completely alone and miserable. Campbell had given him something to hold on to, something to remind him that there was good in this world even if he couldn't see it for himself. 

He pressed his body closer to his sleeping partner and pulled the covers over their shoulders. The clock on his nightstand read four o'clock in the morning and he was determined to not leave the bed until Campbell woke up. He let out a sigh and run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

Campbell shivered in his sleep and let out a quiet moan, arching up into Lucian's touch like a cat. It was fascinating to watch, according to him, so he stayed there beside him and played with his hair until he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! Constructive criticism is always welcome! All writing mistakes are mine and don't be afraid to tell me of i made one! Comments and Kudos help me write more and keep me motivated ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> With love, 
> 
> Seraphim


End file.
